In the Baa-gining
Summary Sheep decides to leave the farm in pursuit of a happy life in the big city. Little does he know that from now on he's being hunted down by a secret military organization. Plot Sheep is happy living on the farm with his fellow sheep and Farmer John. Little does Sheep know that General Specific is holding a press conference with other Generals about a newly developed weapon which is a sheep powered ray gun which was created by the Angry Scientist. Farmer John loves most of his sheep but, one that he cares for the most in particular is Sheep whom he refers to as Sheepie, when General Specific comes to capture sheep he is stopped by Farmer John whom wants to know what top secret military organization he belongs to; when he is unable to convince Farmer John to give up sheep he uses a scare tactic that causes sheep to leave the farm and his friends behind. While doing an enpowerment session with the sheeps, Farmer John lets the other sheeps know that Sheep is being hunted down to be used for a ray gun but, to only find out that sheep has left for the big city. While planning an ambush attack at dawn the soliders that were in disguise hear from Farmer John that Sheep has left and, General Specific tells Private Public to go after the Sheep. Private Public and other soliders give chase after sheep to only capture him but, sheep escape capture and lands in the middle of the big city. While in the big city Sheep becomes accustom to his new life but, somewhat misses the farm yet there are things all around him that make him feel at home. When both Farmer John and General Specific come to look for sheep, Sheep goes to the Oxymoron dry clearners to find out that his wool is not finish so he has to wear a dress. When the Sheep finder tells Private Public that there is a sheep in the area, General Specific lands the helicopter to have the men search the area but, all they can find is Sheep that is disguise as a woman. General Specific thinks Sheep is an enchanting woman so, he takes Sheep out to dinner at the Chez d' Oxymoron restaurant for dinner but, while having dinner Private Public and the other soliders are turning the place upside down in order to find sheep whom is having dinner with General Specific. When Private Public interrupts the dinner between General Specific and Sheep to tell General Specific that he is a sheep in disguise; Private Public and the other soliders attack General Specific which allows Sheep to escape. When sheep makes to the outside he finds Farmer John whom is ashamed of sheep seeing him in a dress and wearing lipstick. General Specific is angry at Private Public and teaches him a lesson that he does not forget; to only find out that sheep had escape once again. General Specific teams up with Farmer John with an agreement that Farmer John will have Sheep on the Weekends because he needs Sheep in particular to power the ray gun. When Sheep is corner the three men are arrested by police because a little girl that came in contact with them early in the episode was beaten up by Farmer John and General Specific for just being too annoying. Sheep takes off his wool and tosses it the air becoming please with his new home in the big city. Characters (in order) *Sheep *Farmer John *The Angry Scientist *General Specific *Private Public *Lady Virginia Richington (prototype) Minor Characters *Traffic People *Other Sheep *Little-Bo-Beep *Crazy man of oxymoron Trivia *This is the first appernce of Sheep, Farmer John, and the rest of the main characters *Lady Richington is voiced by Ruth Buzzi in this episode. In the remainder of the series, she is voiced by Stephanie D'Abruzzo. Episode Category:Season 1